Guyver: Redeeming Revenge
by Kaiyanwang
Summary: this is just a preview


Guyver: Redeeming Revenge  
Part One: Awakening  
  
Prologue  
Somewhere in the depths of infinite Null Space, a highly advanced Creator ship is maintaining orbit around a particular cluster of matter. One might say it's a highly specialized metal alloy that has transient properties of all three known states of matter as well as some other interesting capabilities. Primary research conducted on this vessel revolves around this material. Other terciary research concerning the capabilities with projects under way is the goal of one person; with the latter being his secrete agenda. Now is the time of a forming paradox, a conundrum, an enigma of space/time.  
  
4,000 years into the past Deep Space (Null), Creator Research Vessel (Type Axiomatic) Close orbit around Axio Mass  
  
"Damn it, those fools do not realize the potential this material has for present and future projects. If we can stabilize the Axio Mass samples, we will finally be able to produce data that will yield results that show great progress across the board exponentially. I knew it. Once they realize this they'll beg me to supply it to the Unit-G projects and maybe others as well." Grag'ith had been on board the ship for the better part of 2,000 yrs, he was the founder of the Axio Mass, and he took the first core samples of it. That wonderful material. Little did they understand the truth behind this marvelous material, but he did and soon, so would everyone else ... everywhere.  
  
"Preparations must be made, for the time is close at hand." With that said Grag'ith walks to his laboratory and makes some final notes on projected numbers. When suddenly, he hears it. A tickle in the back of his mind as if some long lost lover had returned to him bearing soft kisses and whispers of love. A tugging, long soft and seductive but more aggressive yet still pleasant ... calling him. His eyes shine bright for a moment and then dim to their original cold crystalline color.  
  
"Humph," Grag'ith says non-plus, "What was that feeling I was getting?"  
  
Present Time Earth, Brooklyn, New York A joint underground research/test facility  
  
"You know we are in a whole new area of our combined respected fields, Alkanphal."  
  
"Yes, I know but drastic times call for drastic measures. Each of us having a thorn in our proverbial side that needs immediate extraction. You, Dr. Gray, Chief Scientist a DORES; Bio-Genetics R&D Division have a creature, whom I find to be quite an intriguing specimen, created by non-other than yourself, code named BAOH. You, Dr. Schwartz, Chief Science Officer of Bio- Engineering/ Bio-Genetic Weaponry Research for he military weapons development group UMBRELLA, have a few thorns yourself you might say, but I'm sure these particular ones pain you the most, the Redfield's. They seem to be putting quite a hamper on your NEMISIS Project."  
  
The mere mention of that name makes anger, although well suppressed and controlled quite visible.  
  
"Last, but definitely not least.... moi, CEO of the CHRONOS Conglomerate and fonder of our present business venture, has a briar patch of thorns."  
  
"I agree with Alkanphal, these are dire times, if we are to prosper we need ...something ... more." says Dr. Schwartz with anger radiating off his face. "We do indeed," Alkanphal says as he places his elbows on top of a triangular shaped table while folding his hands in front of his face, obscuring the bottom portion of his elf-like visage, giving him a most sinister look.  
  
"Well, what is it. I want to know how far we have come since we set out on this little endeavor." states Dr. Gray, clearly eager to view the fruits of their labor.  
  
"All in due time, first," Alkanphal waves his hand and a holographic projection of a young man appears in the center of the table with demographical data streaming along beside it," let us have a short review of our progress up to this point. Agreed?" The other doctors grunt their obvious half hearted approvals.  
  
"Good. Well, let us begin gentlemen. First off, our subject, alphanumeric designator VS-X0, has yielded remarkable results with its basic genetic structure. Mind you that the following results are from an unchanged specimen. It seems that we have stumbled across one very unique individual. VS-X0's DNA is, believe it or not, deco-helix." Audible gasps of amazement can be heard escaping through agape mouths.  
  
"Incredible!!!! Are you sure!!!!" exclaims both Dr. Gray and Dr. Schwartz.  
  
"Very, good doctors, very," says Alkanphal. "Now, what this means for our collaborated efforts is that the test subject has his own, for lack of better words, bio-boosting process."  
  
"Bio-boosting ... process? I was under the impression that bio-boosting was not a process, but a singular phase that could be augmented with the additions of alternate power source sand more advanced technology to the base . Unit-G!" exclaims Dr. Schwartz. So excited about this news, he scoots to the edge of his seat in anticipation.  
  
"Hold on Dr. Schwartz. Are you implying that VS-X0 is . a . Guyver?" inquires Dr. Gray.  
  
"Why of course not, my good Dr. Gray, I am saying that they, the creators, have finally achieved their original goal and much, much more. A controllable bio-weapon, utilizing the Guyver effect originally produced when the Creators applied their controller armor to a standard human and implementing that effect into the human genetic structure bypassing the need for the controller armor altogether, which is unequaled in power. Not only have they found a way to put the recess into a human but, they have refined it into a masterwork of energy efficiency. No longer limited like the original one tier bio-boosting phase. This masterpiece of genetics is able to not only activate and de-activate it at will, albeit subconsciously right now, but it can exponentially perpetuate the bio-boosting process. They, gentlemen, have implemented a bio-boosting effect on a cellular level in the most advanced human the universe has ever seen. A real masterwork of form and function. This young man's DNA has what I like to call 'black boxes' strewn throughout his genetic code. Notice the vast amounts of what appears to be black spots. These 'black boxes' under more scrupulous inspection show that they are millions of tightly packed genetic code, that I recognize al to well, for bio-boosting. But, the intriguing part gentlemen, is how far we can manipulate this into our favor. I believe we can each combine our technology and recreate as well as mass produce this formidable weapon. With proper amount of time and further study we can reproduce the specimens genetic effects." With that, Alkanphal places his hands on the table and leans forward menacingly and says, "Let the fun begin."  
  
Present time Earth/Brooklyn/New York An underground holding facility for experimental test subjects  
  
A young man lies on an examination table fastened down by mechanical manacles. Around him, he is surrounded by varied assortment of equipment and doctors taking samples ad readings. The over stuffed room is filed with the anxiety and fear of each man as it suffocates the next. But, unbeknownst to them, the hands twitch on the subject and a minute amount of lightning plays over the body.  
  
"Did you see that?" a scientist asks his colleague.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"I don't know. It looked like some type of energy dispersion. Check the machines to be sure." The other doctor goes to the machine by the examination table and checks the read out screen. "Hey, Thomas, you might want to look at this."  
  
"What, Jay?"  
  
"He's putting out way more energy than he should be in his present condition. The readings show his previous recorded bio readings were maxed out, but now that maximum has been raised. I think it was due to that energy discharge which was a product of a power surge of some sort. His maximum has doubled since.  
  
"What, that is not possible. They said that this phenomenon was only apparent through physical exertion."  
  
"I know, but maybe it could be due to the heavy anesthesia he is under. He could be fighting to regain consciousness mentally and his body is reacting to it physically."  
  
"Amazing, this specimen is simply amazing. Report this to lord Alkanphal at once."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"We'll see what our lord has to say about this."  
  
Back at the meeting area  
  
Three lone figures sit again at the triangle table pondering what their next course of action is. As they sit there, a CHRONOS suited man approaches lord Alkanphal with a report in his hand. Upon handing the report to his lord and master, the suited man leaves as if dismissed by some unheard command. While Alkanphal looks over the report with heavy scrutiny, his associates converse amongst themselves over the latest discoveries. 


End file.
